


El triángulo roto

by CherokeeRose87



Category: TMR - Fandom, TMR La Cura Mortal, TMR The Death Cure, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: CRUEL es bueno, Gen, La Cura Mortal, Post-The Death Cure, Property of WCKD, Propiedad de CRUEL, TMR La Cura Mortal - Freeform, TMR The Death Cure - Freeform, The Death Cure, WCKD is good, WICKED is good
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherokeeRose87/pseuds/CherokeeRose87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran el triángulo y ahora habían perdido a unos de sus lados, el más importante, el sostén. <em>El nexo<em>, pensó.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	El triángulo roto

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot - La Cura Mortal por James Dashner (TMR, tercer libro)  
> Mi amiga vino una vez al colegio y me comenzó a hablar acerca de un buen libro que había comprado recientemente. Era TMR.  
> Unas semanas después, fuimos a ver la película y la ame. Así que fui a la librería y compré la saga completa. La leí toda en algo de dos días y la ame aún más.  
> Mis días en el colegio pasaron de hablar con mi amiga exclusivamente de ASOIAF a hablar sobre el maravilloso trio dorado (En especial de mi lindo, tierno y amor platónico, Newt.).  
> En una de nuestras charlas, nos dimos cuenta de que, incluso cuando shippeamos Threnda mucho, el final merecía ser de Thomas y Minho. Así que decidí escribirle esto. Es mi primer posteo así que estoy nerviosa, ¡Espero que les guste!  
> Gracias especiales a mi amiga Reny que me mostró este maravilloso mundo.

#  El triángulo roto

#   Minho coordinaba los últimos detalles del campamento. Habían establecido como prioridad la seguridad de los bebes y de los niños. Debían organizar rápidamente un espacio para dormir y las tareas que desarrollaría cada uno según sus habilidades. A Thomas le aterraba la idea de que la ropa que llevaba puesta era la única que le quedaba. Tenía que cuidarla y encontrar una forma de fabricar nueva.

#   Podía divisar a Brenda a lo lejos, consolando a un niño. Lo había visto antes, él había logrado salir del laberinto con vida pero no su madre, quien entregó la suya para salvarlo de la caída de uno de los muros.

#   Thomas se alegró de verlo entretenido observando flores y mariposas que Brenda le enseñaba. Probablemente esa vegetación le era ajena en su vida, la vida luego de la llamarada. Ante la escena, su mente voló a la imagen de Newt y Minho arropados en el transportador y, aunque la muerte de su amigo le producía un sabor amargo en la boca –uno que se profundizaba en el tiempo y que no se detendría nunca-, el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

#   Entonces, se dio vuelta para ver a Minho y comprendió que debía hablar con él. La relajación que sentía por no llevar ya responsabilidad alguna, se debía por completo a que su amigo las había tomado todas. _El líder_ , pensó.

#   Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. No fue él quien tuvo que soportar dos años en el laberinto, soportar tanto tiempo, tanto dolor, tanta muerte. Y sin embargo, allí estaba evitando cualquier tipo de presión.

#   Minho se tiró a descansar sobre el pasto a la orilla de un río. Se colocó en cuclillas, bebió agua con sus manos y se limpió el sudor de su cara. Cuando vio acercarse a Thomas, sonrió cansadamente.

# -Luces terrible

# -Aun así sigo siendo más guapo que tú, Larcho. Pero tienes razón, me siento como una gran y olorosa bolsa de plopus ahora mismo.

# -No podrías estar más en lo cierto-río Thomas

#   Se sentó junto a su amigo, rodillas flexionadas y sus brazos reposando en ellas. Se quedaron allí en silencio por un largo rato, solo observando el paraíso que se extendía ante ellos. Deslumbrados por su belleza, aun perplejos de que fuera real. Lo habían conseguido, habían escapado de CRUEL. Entonces Minho rompió el silencio.

# -¿Cómo crees que se encuentre?

# -¿Quién?

# -Newt, ¿Quién más?-entonces el corazón de Thomas dio un vuelco- Nosotros aquí, disfrutando de todo esto y él allí afuera. Tal vez esté peleando con algún maldito Crank como él o incluso esté muerto. Somos unos grandísimos Shanks tan solo por estar aquí, disfrutando de esta tranquilidad.

#   Por un tiempo, Thomas lo había olvidado totalmente. Era un idiota. Minho no sabía nada sobre lo ocurrido en Denver, nada sobre la muerte de Newt. _ __Eres un maldito Shank___ , se dijo a sí mismo.

#   Comenzó a repasar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días. Cómo había visto a Newt convertirse en una persona completamente diferente, hasta que no quedo nada de él. 

# -Hey, aquí Minho llamando a Thomas. No pienses tanto Larcho o te explotará tu gran cerebro de plopus y se te saldrán los ojos de esa cara miertera que tienes.

# -Minho, debo decirte algo. Probablemente me odies de aquí en adelante. Diablos, tal vez me mates pero debo decírtelo. Esperó recibir una burla de la boca de su amigo pero nada salió de ella. Su rostro se veía confuso hasta que habló finalmente. -Habla Larcho, ¿o vas a quedarme allí mirándome como un tonto enamorado? Oh Shank, no me digas que deseas confesárteme, ¿vas a pedirme matrimonio con esa ropa andrajosa? Al menos báñate antes, no estoy tan desesperado. Vamos, habla Thomas, ya me das miedo hombre ¿acaso me parezco a Brenda?-a pesar del tono de burla de su amigo, Thomas notó que su paciencia se iba acabando.

# -Minho, para.-su tono lo detuvo y le dibujó un rostro de confusión-Lo que debo decirte es que… Minho yo… yo… yo maté a Newt.-sus últimas palabras habían salido torpemente, casi como un tartamudeo. Tragó saliva. __Lo dije, finalmente lo dije _-___ Yo maté a Newt el día que me llevaron al centro de CRUEL. Lo encontré en la calle y le disparé. ¡Yo le disparé Minho!

#   No se atrevía a verle la cara a su amigo y cuando lo hizo, todo lo que vio fue a un muchacho con un rostro aún más confuso y algo nuevo, tristeza. De sus ojos caía una lágrima. Era la primera vez que lo veía en tal estado desde que lo conoció, el día que llegó al área asustado, recordando solo su nombre y lo vio ingresar corriendo por una de las puertas. Incluso en el laberinto, Minho se había mantenido fuerte.

#   En ese momento se dio cuenta cuánto lo necesitaba a su lado, cuánto lo quería. Siempre habían sido ellos, ellos y Newt. Desde que deseo ser corredor hasta que debió enfrentar situaciones tan peligrosas que hacían ver al laberinto en comparación como tan solo un juego infantil e inocente. Ellos eran los que estuvieron a su lado desde el principio, que confiaron en él y lo ayudaron. Eran el triángulo y ahora habían perdido a unos de sus lados, el más importante, el sostén. _ _ __El nexo____ , pensó.

#   Thomas no pudo más. No podía verle la cara a Minho, ver la decepción en sus ojos. Luego de toda la confianza que se tenían, habría sido otro golpe duro en su vida y no sabía si esta vez podría soportarlo.

# -Lo siento Minho, realmente lo siento. Sé que se conocían desde el principio, que atravesaron todo esto juntos, que eran grandes amigos. Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-su voz era desgarradora y comenzaba a entrecortarse por su llanto- Él me lo pidió, me dio una carta pidiéndome clemencia, pidiendo que lo matara antes de que se convirtiera completamente en un maldito Crank, ¡Él me lo pidió! ¡Él me pidió que lo matara!-la furia que Thomas sentía contra Newt por pedirle que le disparara y contra sí mismo por hacerlo, le había dado la energía para alzar la voz, para gritar, para quitar afuera, a la vista, todo el dolor que sentía por dentro. __¿Por qué yo?__ Pensaba. _ _¿Por qué debías elegirme a mí para asesinarte, maldita sea? Porque eras mi amigo, porque te confié la nota__ -resonó la voz de Newt en su cabeza- _ _¡MATAME! Por favor, Tommy. Por favor _.___

#   Thomas se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra, presionando su cabeza hacia abajo fuertemente y tirando de su cabello frenéticamente. Llorando, gritando con toda la furia, todo el dolor, toda la frustración, todo el rencor, la decepción. Todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que había vivido, cada parámetro al que había sido sometido, quería salir junto de él.

#   Y Minho no hablaba. En todo ese tiempo, no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Thomas no se atrevía a mirarlo. Lo único que había sabido de su amigo desde que comenzó a hablar fue la lágrima que vio desprenderse de uno sus ojos. _Me odia_ , pensó, _me odia y tiene razón_. Ya no lloraba, ya no gritaba. Ya no tenía más lágrimas ni voz, estaba cansado. Paso un largo rato allí, en silencio, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos. El silencio total lo hizo dudar si su amigo aún se encontraba allí, si no lo habría dejado allí solo. _ _ _ _ _ _ __¿Puedo continuar llamándolo así? ¿Somos aun amigos?________ La duda lo entristeció aún más, si eso era posible. Entonces sintió unas palmadas secas en la espalda, como si alguien intentara consolarlo. Pensó que se trataba de Brenda, sus gritos debían de haberse escuchado por todo el campamento, pero era extraño, estaba seguro de que ella lo habría abrazado. Entonces tomo coraje y despegó su cabeza de sus manos, se limpió las lágrimas y miró hacia arriba.

#   Minho lo observaba parado a su lado y con la mano apoyada en su hombro.

# -Estamos bien Thommy-le dijo- y él también, te lo prometo. Estaremos bien.


End file.
